profandomcom_de-20200213-history
Wikiphantasia
Wikiphantasia : Selten gab es so viel Blödsinn zu lesen, der gleichzeitig des Geistes Kind entlarvt, der dahintersteckt. Es geht um den Artikel zur “Pro-Bewegung” in ► Wikipedia. Wer den Verdacht zu hegen gedenkt, daß es sich um einen von linker Seite gesteuerten Mißbrauch der Enzyklopädie handelt, dürfte garnicht so falsch liegen. Rundum wird penetrant auf Soziologen verwiesen, die bekannt für ihre mit linker Ideologie geprägten Einstellungen sind. Einer davon ist der Texter auf der ► Seite der SPD-nahen Friedrich-Ebert-Stiftung, wo dann schon mal Behauptungen auftauchen, wie: “''Auf der anderen Seite vollzieht die PRO-Bewegung eine Zusammenarbeit mit den REPUBLIKANERN (REP) und ist bestrebt, sich die REP politisch einzuverleiben, um zu einer neuen Sammlungsbewegung des rechtspopulistisch modernisierten Parteienlagers von Rechtsaußen heranwachsen zu können''.” : Daß da manches nicht zusammenpaßt, hat man zwar auch irgendwo begriffen, doch phantasiert man dennoch das zurecht, was einem nützlich ist. Die Mittel heiligen bekanntlich den Zweck. : Dementsprechend einseitig und schlampig wurde von den Autoren auch recherchiert und nicht dem Kram entsprechend verlaufende Diskussionen darüber schnell unterbunden. Man findet die aufschlußreiche Debatte nur noch im ► Archiv. Äußern darf man sich dort dazu nicht mehr. : Schon zu Beginn des Artikels wird die Absicht offenbar, daß es nur darum geht, gegen alles im Zusammenhang mit der “Pro-Bewegung” die berühmte Rechtsextremismus-Keule zu schwingen. : Da wird frei weg behauptet, die “Pro-Bewegung” werde überwiegend von den Verfassungsschutzbehörden der Länder als rechtsextrem und verfassungsfeindlich eingeordnet und beobachtet. Weil das für die Verbände Pro NRW und Pro Köln zutrifft – warum und unter welchem politisch motivierten Hintergrund auch immer -, wird das einfach allen anderen Verbände, die “Pro” im Namen haben, genauso einfach angehängt, wie man diese einem imaginären Dachverband unterstellt. : Nein, man verschweigt bewußt die Wahrheit, weil man den größtmöglichen Schaden für die “Pro” im Namen führenden Verbände anrichten will, denn außer diesen beiden Gruppen wird keine andere derart belastet und die im Übrigen, wie aufgrund der Beschwerden eingeräumt werden mußte, “de jure” nichts miteinander zu tun und auch historisch ganz unterschiedlichen Entstehungsgeschichten haben. :: Dabei kennen die Schreiber sehr wohl, was beispielsweise dazu auch die ihnen nahestehende ► Friedrich-Ebert-Stiftung weiß: “''Das Verwaltungsgericht Hamburg … verurteilte am 5. Februar 2008 die Hamburger Behörde für Inneres, ‘die Verbreitung des Hamburgischen Verfassungsschutzberichtes für das Jahr 2005 zu unterlassen, wenn nicht zuvor die Passagen über die Bürgerbewegung pro Deutschland entfernt oder unleserlich gemacht worden sind.’“ : So dichtet man auch der “Pro-Bewegung” einfach an, “''im Jahre 2012 wurden Teile der Pro-Bewegung auch Ziel von Hausdurchsuchungen im Rahmen von Ermittlungen gegen die Neonazi-Kameradschaft ‘Freundeskreis Rade’, der von Polizei und Staatsanwaltschaft vorgeworfen wurde, eine kriminelle Vereinigung gebildet zu haben“. : Erst im nächsten Satz nimmt man dann so ganz nebenbei auf Pro NRW bezug, mit der vielleicht außer Pro Köln alle anderen Pro-Verbände – wie bereits eingeräumt “''de jure''” – garnichts zu tun haben. : Daß man “pro” und “PRO” im Namen nicht unterscheiden kann, zeigt die Schludrigkeit der Autoren. Die Phantasie ging jedoch völlig mit ihnen durch, als sie sich an die Interpretation eines “Verein ‘Die Pro-Bewegung (PRO) e.V.’” heran machten. Dort sollen “pro Köln, pro NRW, pro Deutschland und weitere Pro-Vereine organisiert” sein. : Auf den Nachweis von Behauptungen wird stets großer Wert gelegt. Diese müssen eine gute, am besten aus dem linken Spektrum kommende, sogenannte "seriöse Quelle" haben, wie zum Beispiel die taz oder ähnlich journalistisch Gestricktes, sonst wird rigoros der Rotstift angelegt. Doch in diesem Fall reicht offenbar, was man sich aus den Fingern saugt: Nichts darüber, wo der “e.V.” eingetragen ist, geschweige denn, wer die “weiteren Pro-Vereine” sind und wie das zustande kam. Wäre wohl auch etwas zu schwer gewesen… : Ja, was nun? Gibt man auf Google die Suche nach “pro-bewegung.de” ein, dann erscheint der Gesundheitsverein, der sich in löblicher Weise für Bewegung einsetzt… Stammtischparolen Die beiden "Betreuer", die sich quasi mit Stammtischniveau die Stammtischhoheit über "Pro" gesichert haben, behaupten zwar ständig ihre Neutralität unter Verweis auf "wissenschaftliche" Quellen. Letztere sind jedoch als einschlägig linksextremistisch tendenziös bekannt und höchst umstritten. Recht aufschlußreich offenbart sich aber, was auf den Diskussionsseiten der "Macher" zu lesen ist. Dort feixen - ganz wie es Stammtischbrüder pflegen - ein Yogibär und Humanist nebst Kumpanen dem Niveau entsprechend über ihre Vorgehensweise. Hier ein paar Bonmots, deren Unsinn sich kein ernst zu nehmender Zeitgenosse zu eigen machen kann: : ''- Wir sind eben im Geiste vereint gegen die heldenhafte, freiheitliche Pro-Bewegung, wir bösen Gutmenschen'' - ...ein Verweis dorthin a la "Rechte Socken sind hier nicht willkommen" oder so ähnlich, kann man schon machen ;-) - Gerade jetzt schalten sich pro-Deutschland-Spitzenfunktionäre auch mit ihren Accounts in die Debatte ein: 3 (Kommentar 9). Halte doch bei Gelegenheit den Artikel im Auge und halte den Mist draußen - Klein-B... wollte halt mal Groß-Strache spielen - Aber der Verfassungsschutz taugt ja als Quelle. Hast du übrigens gewusst, dass Judith W... jetzt Mutter ist? - Tja, man kann sich seine Eltern nicht aussuchen - Da weinen die zwar auf ihren Blogs, aber damit muss man leben - Der Herr Dr. S... scheint mir einfach zu versessen auf einen EU-Posten zu sein, nachdem die 5%-Klausel gekippt wurde - Wenn wir Glück haben, scheitert der Verein an der 1%-Hürde und kann danach Insolvenz anmelden ;-) - Das Spiel ''pro Arnstadt geht weiter... Jetzt ist es langsam aber genug'' - Ich denke, bis auf Onkel B... hat da eh niemand an das Image geglaubt, nicht mal die eigenen Mitglieder, ''- Hey, also das mit S... würde ich nicht überbewerten'' - Ich habe auch noch in den Artikel eingebaut, dass K... sogar der Gründer von pro Arnstadt ist. Wenn das kein Argument ist, weiß ich auch nicht mehr weiter : Empfehlung dazu: ► Yogibaer-Archiv lesen : Das ganze ist eine reiner Schwindel der schlicht weg auf inerparteiliche Konflikte zwischen R... und E... beruhen. Da Patrik B... Kurfürst von Großberlin werden wollte, kam B... auf die Idee der Dachorganisation um R... irgendwie wieder einzufangen - Ich habe aber etwas Bauchschmerzen Pro BW in Pro Deutschland einzubauen - Diesen B... sollte man nicht alzu erst nehmen - Jörg U... ist kein Heilpraktier sondern Aushilfsbademeister bei seinem Bruder und ausserdem kronisch pleite - B... ist pleite! - Nachweisbar ist aber das es Konflikte zwischen R... und B... gibt, und das R... faktisch dazu genötigt wurde sein Mandat im Kölner Stadtrat nieder zu legen - Der Mann ist in gefühlt 150 Vereinen aktiv, z.B. im Bund der Vertriebenen und im weissen Ring - R... hat versucht sich bei der DSU einzuschleimen - Die Nummer mit Rolf S... ist dagegen wasserdicht! - er Verfassungschutz NRW stapelt da sogar noch ein bischen tiefer - ...ich habe im Pro Deutschland Artikel ebenfalls einen Unterabschnitt ''Inszenierung als Opfer eingefügt, weil ich da zufällig einen Text als Reaktion auf ein Statement von Klaus Wowereit entdeckt habe, und konnte leider nicht die Finger davon lassen'' - Vorallem der Teil den die DLVH betrifft habe ich komplett neu formuliert, um auch die Nähe zur NPD besser raus zu stellen - Heißt das jetzt das ich genug in der Wikipedia rumgeschmiert habe und nun Artikel auch sichern kann?????? :-) - Rechtschreibung! Nicht mein Ding :-) - Die "pro´s" in Sachsen sind total zerstritten - Mahlzeit. Erstmal leg ich formal Protest ein, die Kategorie:PRO-Bewegung von mir :-D - LOOOOOOOOOOL ich fange an an Teepatie zu glauben! - Wobei ich davon überezeugt bin, das die Zahlen im RSB auf jeden Fall getürkt sind - Mir liegt wahrlich nichts daran, dieser Partei das Prädikat rechtsextrem abzusprechen - Ersterer ist wie schon mehrfach geschrieben dreifach vorbestraft. Das reicht um die Angaben zu rechrtfertigen! BASTA !!!! Ändern tut der Knabe da nix!!! - Die Dame, genauer Regina W..., ist die Ehefrau eines Lufthansa Managers mit definitiv zu viel Zeit - Die Pro-Jünger werden den Artikel eh nie gut finden, egal wie sicher er belegt ist... - Schon mal was von ungeschriebenen Regeln gehört, auch Gewohnheitsrecht genannt? - Dankäääää!!! - Auch wenn ich deinen Ärger verstehen kann und ihn auch teile, müssen wir wohl in den sauren Apfel beißen - Roter Teppich! Sektkorken! Publitzerpreis! SOFORT ADELN!!!!! Ich hab ihn!!!! Lady and Gentlemanes, Weltexklusiv präsentiere ich den Pro Köln Verfasser eines Artikel in Kreutz.net, Es ist.....................Markus B... !!!! - Na ja, gegen die Pro-Bewegung ist die FPÖ eine Ansammlung etwas zu weit rechts laufender Alt68er :-) - '' Gut, die behaupten ja sogar das der VS von link linken Gutmenschen und Blockwarte der...bla bla bla.... aber das kann uns ja egal sein :-)'' - Die Antifa berichtet ähnliches - Allerdings dürfte das wieder ein Kampf mit der RK Zensur werden. Ich bin da schon bei Judith W... äusserst kampferprobt :-)) - Ich bin übrigens redikalpatreotischer Ehrenfelder :-)))) - '' Wir haben genug damit zu tun die ganzen Vandalen von unseren Artikeln fern zu halten und die ganzen idiotischen Ergänzungen wieder rückgängig zu mache'' - Der gute stammt aus einer ganzen Neonazidynastie aus Regensburg - Manchmal frage ich mich ja schon, was machen wir hier eigentlich? - Ich denke wir sollten solche Diskussionen in Zukunft schneller abbrechen und nur noch stumpf auf die Artikel achten und auf den Return button Klavier spielen :-))) - Das mit S... ist erst mal nur lustig, das sieht gewaltig nach Auflösungserscheinungen von Pro Deutschland aus. Vor ein paar Tagen war der aber noch bei einer Vorstandssitzung in Heilbronn - Wenn Pro Arnstadt, die sicher die Niederlage von B... noch verdauen müsste, nicht spätestens nach den jüngsten Ereignissen im NRW Wahlkampf eine Reaktion zeigt, dann hängen die genau so in der braunen Suppe fest wie alle anderen auch. BASTA! - Alle Internetseiten der Pro Bewegnung (also Pro Köln, Pro NRW und Pro Deutschland) sind nicht mehr erreichbar. Offensichtliche Beweisvernichtung? :-) : Empfehlung dazu: ► Humanist-Archiv lesen